The Heart Is The Matter
by TartanLioness
Summary: Albus gets a letter with a heart drawn on the back of it. Why is Minerva avoiding him? And who is Kathleen? Rated for a few swearwords...
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Heart Is The Matter(??)

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: Romance/humor

Set: Post OotP

Summary: Who's that woman??

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further!**

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Kathleen! I have no money so please don't sue me!

A/N: For my beta-reader and wonderful friend, Lily!! And for Maja. I hope Rico knows what he's lost! Cuz you are just wonderful! All my love to both of you!

Chapter 1 

One morning, not long after the new year had started, an owl flew towards the Head Table and landed in front of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He looked curiously at the letter the owl had tied around it's leg, noticing that it was not the usual letter from the Ministry. The letters had become fewer and fewer after Madam Bones had been elected the new Minister of Magic but Albus still got an occational letter from her, asking for an advice.

But this wasn't a letter from Amelia Bones. The front said, _Albus Dumbledore, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ in a beautiful curly handwriting. The ink was dark blue. Albus put the letter in his pocket, not reading it yet.

Minerva had leaned over to tell him something just in time to see the heart on the back of the letter. She frowned. **Who would** **draw a heart on the back of a letter to Albus? **

Minerva couldn't get the letter and particularly the heart out of her mind all that day. Did Albus have a female waitng for him? He had never mentioned any but it could be a new relationship. Was he spoken for? Was he in love with someone else? All Minerva's dreams of Albus ever loving her back came crashing upon her like a giant wave. She had never believed he might love her but now it just seemed… hopeless.

Oooooooooooo

"I wonder what is wrong with Professor McGonagall," said Hermione that evening as she and her friends sat down for dinner.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, not sounding like he cared.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'?? Ron, it was obvious her mind was on other things today, even I noticed," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Harry. Ron, didn't you even notice she hardly gave us any homework?"

"Of course I did, Hermione! But that's only good, right?"

"Will you two stop bickering? You sound like a bloody married couple!" Harry was getting quite annoyed. Hermione and Ron looked horrified at his last comment.

Hermione glanced at the Head Table from the corner of her eye, trying to determine if something had changed about Minerva.

Minerva was picking her food. She didn't feel particularly hungry, she was far too busy with going over the last weeks in her head. Had Albus given any indication he was in love? No, she hadn't noticed any. But then again… Maybe she hadn't noticed anything because she didn't _want_ to notice anything. Yes. That had to be it. He was in love and she had been too blind to see it. Too blinded by her own love for him.

Albus cast a sideway glance at her. He knew the look on her face only too well. It was the look that told him he shouldn't try to engage her in a conversation as she was in deep thought. And since he didn't feel like getting his head bitten off he kept quiet and watched her. He couldn't help but feel that something had chnged about her. She held herself different. Like the world was on her shoulders. He knew she had a lot to do with the Order, as a teacher and as his Deputy but she didn't really look like she was tired. She looked like she had when she had been told that her father had died. That was during the war against Grindelwald and he had not seen her like that since. He wondered what had happened. He made a mental note to ask her during their chessmatch that night.

At eight o'clock precisely Minerva knocked on Albus' door. She heard him tell her to enter but when she did, no one was there. "I'm in my chambers, Minerva. I'll be out in a bit. Make yourself comfortable," Albus called from the room beside his office. Minerva sat down in her usual chair and was just about to get her chess pieces when she saw it. The letter was lying on Albus' chair. Minerva rose. She wanted to know who had drawn a heart on a letter to Albus. She wanted to know who had stolen his heart.

They say curiosity killed the cat. That was not entirely true. Minerva's curiosity only killed her heart, slowly and painfully, as she read the short letter to Albus.

_My dearest Albus,_

_Guess what? I'm arriving at Hogwarts in two days! I can't wait to see you again. I already miss you, Albus. And I have a great surprise for you! _

_All my love, forever and for always,_

_Kathleen._

_P.S. I hope you remember our "tradition". You always say you're too old and you always manage just fine! Looking forward to see you, Albus!_


	2. Who IS that woman?

**Chapter 2!!**

Minerva's heart sank. She could only imagine what kind of tradition this… Kathleen… was talking about. And she'd arrive in two days! She would have to meet Albus' love face to face. Minerva didn't know if she could do it but decided to let her stern façade stay in place, even with Albus. She could not let him see her feelings if he was finally happy. She dropped the letter back into his chair and sat down in her own, finding her chess pieces.

"Ah, my dear. Sorry for letting you wait," Albus said when he sat down in his chair after removing the letter. He really did look happier than Minerva had seen him since school started.

The match was won by Minerva, just as usual, after a long fight. Albus had been so close to winning, he had had a smirk on his face for the last ten minutes of the match. Until Minerva pulled a stunt only she could and finally said "checkmate". Then he had cluckled and told her how close he had been to beating her this time. Minerva had only smiled stiffly and gathered her pieces.

"What is the matter, my dear?"

"What do you mean, Albus?" Minerva knew what he meant but she didn't want to answer that question right now.

"You seem so… I don't know… forlorn. So sad. Has something happened?" He really sounded worried. Minerva looked down.

"It's nothing, Albus. I can cope on my own." Her answer only seemed to make him even more worried.

"Minerva, you know you can talk to me, right?" Albus took her hand in both of his. Minerva looked up, pain in her eyes. She pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but not about this." And with those words she turned and walked out of his office, just as the bell struck midnight.

The next day she hardly spoke to kim. She was afraid she'd blurt out her feelings before it was too late. **But it already IS too late. He's in love. And not with me. And that's that.** She sighed.

Albus was getting more and more worried. She wouldn't talk to him, she didn't eat and she looked like she hadn't slept much. Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva's two best friends besides Albus, were worried too. She spoke to them but never more than she had to.

The next morning when Albus woke up, his first thoughts were of Minerva. They had been for years. She was always his first thought when he woke up and his last before he fell asleep. He was worried about her. So extremely worried. But then his thoughts of Minerva were overshadowed by those of Kathleen. He was looking forward to seeing her again. That woman had always had a special place in his heart. She was a bit older than Minerva and a wonderful witch. He was going to pick her up at the Hogsmeade station after lunch and escort her to her temporary chambers.

After another lunch where Minerva only spoke if she absolutely had to and disappeared as soon as it was possible, he walked to Hogsmeade. Just as he reaced the station the Hogwarts Express stopped and out came Kathleen. She saw him and ran towards him, dropping her suitcase. Albus laughed when she threw herself into his arms and he grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around. Her laughter was contagious and soon they were both embracing, laughing like mad.

"I have missed you Albus," Kathleen said, kissing his cheek.

"I've missed you too, Kath. So very much!" He looped her arm around his and they walked like that, arm in arm back to the castle. Kathleen told Albus all about what had happened since the last time thay saw each other and they both startd laughing like mad again.

Unknown to them, a single person followed their path to the castle. A woman stood in her chambers, looking down upon the two persons approaching the castle. Minerva sighed and held her tears at bay when she saw them laugh and Albus pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead. There was a knock on her door. Minerva turned away from the window and told the person to enter.

"Rolanda, Poppy. What are you doing here?"

"We are here to ask you what is going on, Minerva," said Poppy with a stern glance much like Minerva's.

"What do you mean?"

"Min! You hardly talk to us anymore, you're not eating well, nor sleeping. And you look like you're about to burst out in tears!" Rolanda exclaimed.

"Don't call me Min," Minerva muttered, turning away from her friends.

"Min, we care about you. What has happened?" Poppy ignored the fact that Minerva didn't want to be called Min.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone! I can cope!" Minerva was getting angry. But her friends had seen her angry too many times to care.

"Well, Minerva, if nothing happened you wouldn't have to cope so you are contradicting yourself. And no, we won't leave you alone until you have told us what is wrong." Rolanda sounded calm and collected.

"Rolanda, Poppy, please leave me! Please!" It wasn't in Minerva's nature to beg but at the moment she just wanted to be alone.

"Minerva… okay. We'll leave. But remember, you can always come to us. We're here for you, Minerva. We love you." They left and Minerva was alone. She threw herself on her bed and began sobbing. The woman Albus had kissed had been beautiful. From what Minerva had been able to see from her window she was older than herself and much more beautiful. Long wavy blonde hair, she was tall. She was all in all very pretty. Minerva wouldn't admit it to herself but she was jealous. She had never thought herself beautiful, not even pretty. When she was a teenager she'd turned heads but she had never really believed in it. And now Albus, the only one who she wanted to be beautiful for, was in love with a woman Mineva didn't even know.


	3. His WHAT!

Chapter 3 

When Albus had helped Kathleen unpack, they talked. He loved her very much and he had missed her ever since school started. He had spent the summer with her and they'd had so much fun. When it was almost dinner, Albus left her to let her change her clothes and went to Minerva's chambers as usual to escort her to the Great Hall. But when he knocked he received no answer. He knocked a bit harder. Still nothing. Then he bagan pounding on her door. Nothing. He spoke the password and hurried into Minerva's livingroom, afraid something had happened to her. She wasn't there. He searched every corner of her chambers until only one place was left unsearched. Her bedroom. He quietly opened the door and there she lay. Her hair had come loose from her bun and was spread over her pillow. Albus entered the bedroom carefully, as if it was some sacret place. He studied her features. She was so beautiful. Never had he seen another woman looking so angellic. He didn't want to wake her up but she needed to eat. And maybe this was his chance to talk to her. He shook her gently. "Minerva. Minerva. Minerva wake up," said Albus softly. Minerva opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, sleep clouding her eyes. "Albus? Is that you?"

"Yes, Minerva. It's me. Wake up. You have to get something to eat." Suddenly it seemed as Minerva woke up fully. "Albus! What are you doing in here?" She got out of bed and ran into her bathroom. Albus sighed. **What is the matter with her? Why is she putting up a wall between us? **Then he left her.

Minerva redid her bun quickly, straightened her robe and made sure Albus was out of her chambers before making her way to dinner. As she entered the Great Hall she noticed that the woman, was seated in her usual chair on Albus' right side. **Well, what did I expect?** She sighed, then made her way to the chair beside the woman.

"Hello, you must be Minerva McGonagall. I'm Kathleen White. It's nice to meet you. Albus has told me so much about you." Minerva already knew that the woman's name was Kathleen. She had read it in the letter but she had stuck with calling her 'the woman' as if that would make her a stranger Minerva didn't have to meet.

"Hello, ms. White. Yes, I am Minerva McGonagall. I'm afraid Albus haven't told me about you." Minerva forced a little smile. If this was the woman Albus loved then she would have to try and be nice to her. After all, Kathleen White seemed to be a quite nice person. **Which is the problem. If she's nice I can't hate her and I want to hate her so much! She has Albus' love. And she's nice to me! Like we could be friends! But I can't be friends with her! It'll tear out my heart!**

"Oh, please, call me Kathleen," Kathleen said.

Minerva turned her focus to her plate. She ate as quickly as possible and then excused herself as soon as it was polite. Albus' eyes followed her as she left the Great Hall. Kathleen noticed this and frowned.

That evening Kathleen went in search of Minerva. She had a bone to pick with the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

As Kathleen stepped into Minerva's classroom she finally found her, burried in work. Minerva was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. "Minerva?"

Minerva looked up. She closed her eyes slowly and sighed. As she opened her eyes again, she answered, "Yes, ms… Kathleen?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Minerva." Minerva nodded and as she made a move to organize her desk one of her quills fell to the floor. Minerva bent down to pick it up but so did Kathleen and as they both reached for it Minerva noticed the rings on Kathleen's left hand. Her head snapped up and she stood abruptly, "I'm sorry, ms. White. Can we discuss it another time? I have to correct my Ravenclaw fouth year essays." She sat down again. Kathleen frowned but left the classroom. **I wonder what is the matter with her. First she nodded and then she says she has essays to correct? I don't understand that woman! **

Minerva had, of course, already corrected all her essays and went to bed. She lay there, staring at the black ceiling, thinking. Rings. Two rings. One gold the other with a diamond. On the hand of Kathleen White. But why would she call herself White? Any woman should be proud to call herself Dumbledore. Minerva knew she would be damn proud. Why hadn't Albus told her he was married? Did he not trust her with such a secret? She could understand why he hadn't made it official. With Voldemort back, it could be dangerous. Kathleen could be killed to get to Albus. But why had he not told her? The rings had looked worn. Not new. They had to be about ten years old. Why hadn't he told her?

The next morning Minerva didn't feel like getting out of bed. She just wanted to stay in bed forever and forget all about Albus and Kathleen and the rings. But she had a responsibility. She was a teacher and she could not neglect her students just because she had a bad day. So she left the warmth of her bed to take a shower. She found her black silk dress and put it on. She brushed her hair so it shone, then put it in it's bun. Then she grabbed her emerald robe and put it on, walking to breakfast. She would usually wait for Albus to escort her but she had a feeling he would be escorting another woman to breakfast that day. As she rounded the last corner she saw Albus pect Kathleen on the forehead. Kathleen went into the Great Hall and Albus turned around as if he was going somewhere. "Ah, Minerva. I was just about to go pick you up."

"No need, Albus. I can walk to breakfast, lunch and dinner by myself. You just make sure to escort ms. White." Minerva did not even stop to say more to him. She went diretly past him, to the doors, while she was speaking and when she said 'ms. White' she opened the doors and walked briskly to her seat.

Albus stood dumbfounded. Never had she spoken to him like that. He hurried into the Hall and saw Minerva quickly eating. He was sure she ate so fast to be able to disappear as soon as possible.

A few days went like this. Every day Minerva would go to breakfast, lunch and dinner alone and leave as soon as it was polite. But one day Kathleen had had it. After dinner she went directly to Minerva's classroom, striding in without knocking.

"You listen here, Minerva McGonagall! I don't know you that well but I am sure this is not your usual behaviour. Albus has told me so much about your wit and your intelligense and you temper. All your sides. The way you always seem to be able to surprise him. But I have only experienced one side of you. Ever since I came I have noticed that you were cold and distant. And when I bent to pick up that quill you dropped on my first night here, you suddenly got all defensive and formal. Minerva, I had hoped we could be friends but I see that you have no intention of having anything to do with me or Albus as long as I'm here."

Minerva looked so calm it was almost frightning. "Will you please knock before you enter my classroom?" She went back to her essays. **Friends! She want us to be friends! Merlin knows so do I but I just can't… She has Albus… The only man I have ever loved! And his WIFE wants us to be friends!!!**


	4. oh! Now I understand it!

Chapter 4 

Kathleen threw up her hands in frustration. "What is the matter with you? From all Albus has told me about you, if anyone had told you what I just did you'd be shooting daggers at me with your eyes and hexing me into next century! Or at the very least glare me to death! And you just sit there! 'will you please knock before you enter my classroom?'!! I can't believe you! Why do I have this effect on you? What is it that makes me so different?" Kathleen was in dispair. She thought this witch would be different. Minerva replied as if she didn't really care, "I highly doubt that Albus would appreciate it if I killed his wife, no matter how much I want to." Kathleen stared. She blinked. She blinked again. And again. Then she burst out laughing. Minerva looked up at the woman laughing like mad.

"You think, hahahaha, you think Albus and I are, hahahahaha, married?? Hahahaha! That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. Hahaha! You must be joking! Hahaha… Me and Albus? Married?? No way! A snowball's chance in, hahaha, Hell!"

Minerva stared at her. **Not married? But her rings! And the way they laugh! And the heart! And the tradition! **"What do you mean? You're not married?"

"No! He's my Godfather! My mum and him were best friends as children! Albus was dad's best man at my parents' wedding! He gave me away when I got married because both my parents are dead. You thought we were married?"

"He's your… Godfather?" Minerva couldn't believe it. "But the heart on the letter and the 'tradition' and…"

"The heart is because I love him. He's been like a father to me after my parents died and the tradition is something we have always done. When we see each other I run towards him and he swirls me around. That's it. What did you think it… Oh MERLIN! Did you think it was… oh my GOD!" Kathleen started laughing again and Minerva, who had finally been convinced, joined her.

"But on to a more serious subject, Minerva. Why have you been acting so cold towards me? Because you thought I was Albus' wife?"

"Yes. I thought you were Albus' wife. And I was… jealous," said Minerva quietly. She felt ashamed of herself. She had never been one to assume but this time she had.

"You love him." It was not a question, it was a statement. Minerva answered anyway.

"Yes, I do. I have love Albus Dumbledore for forty years." Kathleen gaped.

"And you've never told him?"

"No."

"You are crazy, woman!"

"I know." At Minerva's last statement they broke into laughter again.

**What in the name of Merlin is goinig on in there? **Albus thought when he heard laughter coming from Minerva's classroom. **That's Minerva! And… Kathleen? But I didn't think they got along… I better check this out. **

Albus pushed open the door and the sight that met him was wonderful. The two women he loved the most were laughing together.

"Seriously, Minerva! Have you never told him? You've worked here for what? 41 years and you've never told him you love him?" Kathleen laughed. Minerva blushed.

"It's not that easy, Kathleen. He has never given me any indication he feels more than friendship towards me. We've been best friends for dacades! I don't want to ruin that by telling him I love him. And what makes you think Albus Dumbledore would ever love me back? What is there to love about me?"

Albus' eyes widened. **Eh? Did she just say that she loves me? Did she? Or am I dreaming?** Suddenly Kathleen looked up. "Albus!"

Minerva looked up too, horrified. "Albus I… how much did you hear?"

"Let me answer your first question, as it seems like Kath won't be answering it any time soon. What is there to love about you? How long time do you have, Minerva? Your smile, your eyes, your wit, your intelligence, your temper, your sarcasm, your singing voice…" he was interupted.

"I can't sing, Albus."

"I know, my dear. But that doesn't mean I don't love your voice, even when you sing. I love you Minerva! I love everything about you! Even though you do sing really bad!" he teased her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Really? Do you love me, Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva. I love you! More than anything!" He let her into his warm embrace and kissed her for the first time.

"And she thought he was in love with me! And married to me! Merlin! That woman is really dense," Kathleen muttered under her breath, leaving the classroom as Albus and Minerva kissed. Albus broke the kiss, laughing. "You thought Kathleen and I were MARRIED? You must be kidding! I have only ever loved one woman and that is the woman in my arms." Minerva blushed again.

"I love you too, Albus."

ooooooooooooooooo

"I told you! I knew I could get them together! You two just haven't tried hard enough," Kathleen said to Poppy and Rolanda. They were sitting in the Staff Room, drinking tea. The other teachers were there too. Albus had told them he wanted an unscheduled staffmeeting.

Minerva entered the staffroom and immediately went to the couch where Rolanda, Poppy and Kathleen sat. "Hey Min!"

Minerva just smiled. Nothing could get her mood down today. She ssat down between Kathleen and Rolanda, just when Albus came in. He looked around.

"Thank you all for being here. There is something I have to tell you. Minerva?" Minerva rose and went to stand beside him. He took her left hand in his and lifted it. "We're getting married." The diamond and emerald ring on her finger sparkled in the rays of sun, beaming in from the windows. The Staff Room was quiet. Not a sound until, "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

"MINNIE!!!" Rolanda and Popy squealed. They dashed to her and huged her so tight she almost suffocated. Kathleen was all calm as she went over to hug Minerva too. "Thank you, Kathleen," Minerva whispered. Kathleen just smiled.

"Congratulations, Minerva. You deserve to be happy." Minerva turned around to face the man who said that. She smiled. "Thank you Severus." He gave her an awkward hug.

Minerva smiled at her fiancé. "I love you so much, Albus."

"I love you too, Minerva."

"How the hell did you manage to get those two together, ms. White?" Severus asked. "We've been trying to get them to admit their feelings for YEARS!"

Rolanda, who was standing beside Kathleen, snorted, "Have YOU been tying, Severus? I didn't know that."

"Of course I have, Hooch! I care about them as mush as you do. I just don't show it!"

"Whatever!"

Kathleen just smiled.

THE END!! 

**A/N: Those of you who haven't seen The Prime Of Miss Jean Brodie (other movie with Dame Maggie Smith): she REALLY can't sing!! Lol!!**


End file.
